Ninja vs Tfue
by joedman40
Summary: Ok so basically if you don't read this then you are probably a silly-ass goose.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Vs. Tfue

It was just an ordinary day for your boy ninja. Fortnite all day. _So many wins_. Ninja wanted those solo dubs but unfortunately for him Tfue wanted to play with him. He put his Fortnite party on private and blocked Tfue. Tfue was a bad player and ninja wanted the wins. Meanwhile Tfue was streaming some Sniper Shootout LTMs; he soon realised what had happened and alas, Ninja had blocked him.

"I see how it is, this is war Ninja!" said Tfue. He couldn't take it anymore, why was this happening? Tfue invited ninja to his party and after the longest thirty minutes of his life, Ninja finally joined.

"What the flip man, I just wanted to play Fortnite with u bro!" screamed Tfue at the top of his lungs.

"Well I didn't want to play with you because you're bad, I hate playing with you!" Ninja shot back.

"Alright, well if you think I'm so bad, let's have a build battle." offered Tfue; Ninja agreed. They were on a private server with over 200k people watching on Twitch. Eventually, the Battle Bus came to rest over Tilted Towers.

"3…2…1…GOOOOOOOOO!" screamed ninja

It was an insane fight; there were so many casualties. Fans watching at home were having heart attacks because of the building speed. Ninja and Tfue were both building at over 200 90s per second. The battle reached build limit in 20 seconds. Both were still trying to build 90's at build limit but both soon realised what happened; the battle began. What happened next would be talked about for years to come; the viewers would pass on stories of the events down to their descendants. All you could hear was the blaze of bullets being fired and structures being built. Viewers were having heart attacks due to the sheer speed and skill on display. Eventually the towers built by the two came down. The world held their breath as both players fell. When they hit the ground, the truth was revealed. _They both died at the same time._

"Well Ninja, it seems you couldn't beat me after all" Tfue boasted.

" **WHAT THE FUCK D'YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT** " roared Ninja "I am still better than you Tfue, and I'll prove it!" The next challenge between the two legends occurred in a Fortnite game. They would both go into Fortnite games and whoever got the most kills would get the _**ULTIMATE VICTORY ROYALE!**_

Ninja dropped Tilted Towers that game. He landed at Trump Tower, because what's life without a little risk, and there's bound to be loads of noobs there. He instantly killed a noob who didn't have a gun. He pickaxed his way through the roof of the tower and caught someone opening the chest on the top floor; let's just say he didn't last long. He had to be careful because a lot of people went to tilted towers. "YESSSS, a heavy sniper! There is no way I can lose now!" Ninja said as he looted the rest of the tower and killed 2 more. He left a trap by the entrance of the tower he then ran back up the stairs to the top; getting a trap kill with the trap he left at the bottom. Once he was at the top he cleared the whole of Tilted with his heavy sniper. He got another 15 kills. He had already got **20 kills**. Ninja saw a streamer who had got about 15 people to follow him in the game. This was his lucky day as he had clearly been blessed by the Fortnite Gods. They were all rubbish no-skins. Of course, Ninja used his launch pad and landed on them. He killed all of them to get up to **35 kills**. Now ninja was motivated. He would get his 10th fifty bomb and be better than Tfue! He was in the top 25 and he saw about 10 people running to the circle near Loot Lake. It took a while, (because of the slow reload of the heavy sniper) but in the end all 10 of them had their lives ended and were sent back to the lobby by your homie ninja. It was finally a top 10 and ninja still needed 5 kills he saw 4 defaulty bois hanging around in 1 by 1's and used his grappler to get over to them. He killed all of them and by that time it was a final 1v1. Ninja was worried, he knew he had the skill and class to win the game but he had to make sure he killed that last guy.

"N-Nani?!" He shouted as he checked the kill feed. The other player was none other than Tfue himself! He was also on 49 kills so whoever got the Victory Royale would be the winner! By this time there were ninja and Tfue fans attacking each other in the street and the police couldn't stop them! Ninja vs. Tfue was almost a full out war! Ninja and Tfue both had the best loot. They saw each other peek out of their builds and fired their shots. But both of them died at the exact same time again, and instead of saying #1 Victory Royale, it said #1 Draw Royale on both screens. But even more mysteriously both of the streamers had just vanished in a flash when the shots were fired. They were gone for weeks with no trace. People had many theories; Ali-A thought it was the Fortnite gods and normal people thought they had been kidnapped but no matter where people looked, there wasn't a trace. They were gone...

Ninja thought he had died; He was sure he had killed Tfue but he had other things to worry about; he was in a dark room with nobody around. Suddenly, a man stepped out of the shadows!

" **IT IS I, BARACK OBAMA"** revealed the man.

"N-No way… I thought Mr. Trump had defeated you" stuttered ninja.

"Do not fear ninja; I am still alive and I will grant you your greatest desire my boy. What would that be?" Mr. Obama announced in a booming voice.

"W-Well I have an arch nemesis and there is one thing that I would need from you to help me defeat him Lord Obama" replied ninja

"Ah yes, and what is that?" questioned my Obama.

" _ **T-T-THE N-WORD PASS!"**_ ninja demanded

"Permission granted ninja" said Obama, "but don-

" **NIGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA"** Ninja screamed. Unbeknownst to him, the same thing was happening with Tfue. They were Obama's two sons and the time had finally come for their father to grant them use of the n-word. Both sons were excited to defeat the other in battle. But they had no idea that both of them had the pass.

Now it was time for war preparation. Ninja and Tfue were building their armies; both had about 500,000,000 troops and ninja and Tfue had personally trained all of them to be insane Fortnite players. And finally 4 years after their first Fortnite argument broke out it was time for the final one. A full out war between one billion fans and the two leaders. It was 2nd June 2022. The battle would consist of a huge fight but it would be epic because it would be a fight between Fortnite gamers. Because they were only Fortnite players and not real fighters it wouldn't last long. After just 3 days it had come to a close. The only fighters left were the leaders of the 2 groups: Ninja and Tfue. They were both very confident. Due to their training they had both grown to 60ft tall and had massive muscles.

"There is no way you will beat me Tfue" claimed Ninja,"my power is too great".

"Do not make me laugh Ninja, you cannot even begin to imagine the p-"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME TFUE," Ninja bellowed, "I WILL WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!"

"LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT," Tfue shouted back, "PREPARE YOURSELF NINJA!"

" **NIGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA"**. They go in to punch each other screaming the n-word but because their power was equal; their fists collide and create a shockwave flattening the surrounding area for miles. But just as the whole of America is flattened, a portal appears at the feet between the 2 Fortnite players.

It is him, the creator of life, the destroyer of worlds, the one with the power to alter reality itself.

Shaggy.

"zoinks" said shaggy. "u guys almost destroyed the earth; I had to use about 1.72% of my power to stop you." They where both lost for words. They had heard myths of the great shaggy but they never thought he was actually real. They were lucky that shaggy had been merciful on them. If he had even unleashed 3 or 4% of his power they would have been in real trouble. He was a man more powerful than any in the universe. He defeated thanos with his eyes closed and didn't even keep the infinity gauntlet. "s-sorry lord, it w-will never happen again" stuttered both the epic fortntie players. "it had better not; or you two may become scooby snacks!" replied shaggy. "B-but what about the whole of America. We have killed everyone in it and our armies which totals up to over 1 billion" said Tfue. "don't worry about that" shaggy assured him. Shaggy snapped his fingers and everything went back to normal. All the dead came back to life and everything destroyed was restored. Ninja and Tfue went back to being about 6ft tall instead of 60. "right, looks like my work here is done. Now if you'll excuse me I have got to get back to creating my 3,295,697th universe." Said shaggy. The players just waved and were to shocked to speak because of what they had just witnessed. From that day on in fear of lord shaggy; ninja and Tfue were best friends and agreed that they were both good at fortnite. Ninja played duos with Tfue and didn't make his party private. Everyone was happy.

Until one day…scooby sprints through a portal and meets ninja and tfue in a park. "ninja, Tfue, we are in desperate need of your help!"

Part 2 coming soon (maybe febuary) thanks to my friend simon for helping me and giving me a lot of ideas for this. This took me about 4 hours or more to write so please like it and follow me

P.S. not being racist by saying the n-word, only a joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja vs Tfue v2

It was an ordinary day for ya boi ninja going sicko mode on them Tfue cheeks when scooby rushed through a portal.

"Ninja, Tfue, we are in desperate need of your help" said Scooby

Ninja and Tfue jumped through the portal with no hesitation. What they found was surprising. They were in Shaggy's home! He had his very own temple where he lived

"We are sorry lord Shaggy, we have disgraced your lovely home with our pathetic mortal presence." Said ninja and Tfue

"that is ok my dude" said the all-powerful shaggy. "But the real reason you are here is that my gang thought that the end of your fight was not good and they don't want 2 of the most powerful people on Earth. They only want one winner!"

"What? But we are equal!" says Tfue

"Well, I always thought I was better than you Tfue" says ninja

"Fine then. If you're so good then lets rap battle" responded Tfue

"Ok, right here, right now!" screams ninja

(ninja lyrics are bold, Tfue lyrics are italics)

" **I am clearly the best at Fortnite**

 **When I meet you in a game you go night-night"**

" _ha ha ninja, that really made me laugh_

 _You're so bad I could cut you in half"_

" **you're honestly so trash dude, you should just stop**

 **I'm gonna beat you so bad, you're gonna call the cops"**

" _listen up retard, you're not even good_

 _Just cos you're old enough to play the game, it doesn't mean you should"_

" **LMAO what kind of name is Tfue**

 **You look like shit and you probably eat it too"**

" _shut up ninja, your wife's a skank_

 _When I'm done with you you'll look like Anne Frank"_

" **stupid Tfue, your age is about 2**

 **When this is finished, I'm gonna gas you like a Jew"**

It was finally over. Neither shaggy, nor scooby knew what to say. Ninja and Tfue were no longer before them. Both were on the brink of dying from 50th degree burns. The rap battle was so fire that they had both almost died. Immediately lord Shaggy went to work on trying to heal them but try all he could, it was going to take months; maybe even years to heal them.

"zoinks" said Shaggy. "people are searching for these 2 epicly awesome Fortnite players everywhere on earth. Oh man, they could be gone for ages."

Months passed and then it turned to years; and after over 3 years, both Ninja and Tfue were ok.

"did I win? Did I destroy ninja?" Tfue said as he woke up.

"nah bish" replied ninja. "I was up before you so clearly I am the winner here."

"NO!" said shaggy. "there needs to be a winner!"

Both Fortnite players thought they were better; but there was only one way to decide. A second build battle!

Both players loaded into a playground server of Fortnite and went to tilted towers. They argue while they were looting.

"hah Tfue, I'm gonna beat you harder than they beat the black slaves in the plantations" said ninja with confidence

"just shut up ninja" replied Tfue calmly

They both got full loadouts and maximum materials. They agreed that the were going to use no explosives and it would be a fair fight. The battle started off with both players ramp-rushing with wall-floor-stairs technique. Then once they got high enough, they did a few 90's in 1 second and were shooting each other. From the start of it though, Ninja had the upper hand. He was getting hits off on Tfue easily. Tfue was letting his guard down and panicking. There was no way he was ever gonna let that stupid blue-haired shit beat him, but it was happening. Ninja had the high ground and was getting easy shots off on Tfue, it wouldn't be long before Tfue had lost all of his shield. He panicked but because he was an insane ttv Fortnite streamer he started building triangles. Those triangles were fooling ninja. He was shooting them out but Tfue was under none of the. Suddenly he turned around to see Tfue having built a very fast 100 90's was right behind him. They were now at an even score. Tfue had caught ninja off guard and got some shots off on him. They were both only 3 shots to a gold scar. Ninja knew he had to be very careful because Tfue had got some glider redeploy items so he was vulnerable to fall damage but Tfue would be OK. Suddenly Tfue peeked his head for more that 0.001 of a second to try and hit a 1080 noscope but ninja had seen him and hit a headshot on him. OH NO! Tfue was only one shot to scar and he was dead!

Tfue only had one solution. He knew it would be cheating but in a real match, if ninja got into a build fight, the people might have rpg's and ninja would just have to learn to accept it. Suddenly he fired his rpg and ninja knew it was the end for him. Tfue had cheated and that would give him the win. In the end, for him to be the best Fortnite player he had to cheat.

"that's right bitch, you lose. Take a **BIG FAT L** " SHOUTED Tfue smugly

"shut up my dude, you cheated, c'mon man. Restart!" ordered Ninja. "no, not even that, I should get an automatic win for you cheating."

"nah bro, on the replay it clearly shows you dying" said Tfue

"zoinks Ninja, calm down. You are not the best. Tfue won" said shaggy to confirm Tfue's win

"YESSSS" shouted Ninja " **I AM NUMBER 1** "

"NOOOOOO!" screamed shaggy, "why would you say that. You're gonna summon him. The beast incarnate, Robbie Rotten"

With that, a very sexy man wearing red and blue appears from nowhere. With 3 clones of himself. One on the trombone, one on the drums, and one on the double base.

"actually Mr. Tfue, we are going to have to correct you there," says Robbie. "after all. **WE ARE NUMBER 1** "

With that he burst into song.

[Robbie:] "Are you, uh, a real villain?"  
[Bobby:] "Well, uh, technically... nah."  
[Robbie:] "Have you ever caught a good guy, like, uh, like a real superhero?"  
[Bobby:] "Nah."  
[Robbie:] "Have you ever tried a disguise?"  
[Bobby:] "Nah, nah..."  
[Robbie:] "Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to be villains!"

Hey!  
We are Number One  
Hey!  
We are Number One

Now listen closely  
Here's a little lesson in trickery  
This is going down in history  
If you wanna be a Villain Number One  
You have to chase a superhero on the run  
Just follow my moves, and sneak around  
Be careful not to make a sound  
(Shh)  
(No, don't touch that!)

We are Number One  
Hey!  
We are Number One  
We are Number One

Ha ha ha  
Now look at this net, that I just found  
When I say go, be ready to throw  
Go!  
(Throw it on him, not me!)  
(Ugh, let's try something else)  
Now watch and learn, here's the deal  
He'll slip and slide on this banana peel!  
(Ha ha ha, gasp! what are you doing!?)

Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
We are Number One  
Hey!  
Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
We are Number One  
Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
We are Number One  
Hey!  
Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
We are Number One  
We are Number One  
We are Number One  
Hey!  
Hey!

After that amazing performance they were all blown away. Ninja and Tfue were in tears. But Shaggy was suspicious.

"zoinks man why d'you come here in the first place?" asked shaggy

"to make sure everybody knows who truly is no.1, and because one of you doubted my awesome authority as no.1 I am going to have to destroy this universe" said Robbie.

Everyone was frozen with shock. They knew Robbie was number one and not even insane Fortnite skills would help them here. Shaggy had got bored ad fallen asleep. They knew if he wanted to he could beat Robbie fairly easily but obviously he had known something that they hadn't because Ninja and Tfue combined strength couldn't beat this epic beast of a man. Suddenly in a flash. Robbie rotten was down on the ground. They hadn't even seen anything, but he had been RKOed by the man, the myth, the legend…

 **And his name is JOHN CENA**

ba-baa-ba-baaaaa

ba-baa-ba-baaaaa

they heard his music playing but they didn't see anything and the heard john screaming,

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME"

It was over in a flash and they never saw John Cena because of course you can't see him. But Robbie had been defeated by the most noble, honest and respectful man ever to grace our universe with his presence.

Shaggy woke up

"what have I missed guys?"

" **YOUR MUM"** replied Ninja and Tfue.

With that. Shaggy disintegrated the 2 Fortnite players on the spot.

Thx guys. Tell me if you want a part 3. I have a good plan for it. Sorry this one didn't have the n-word in it. If you want to sing along with Robbie's song, then you can probably find karaoke for it online. I would advise it.

Stay epic, gamers. Peace out homies.


End file.
